


Heatstroke

by steelrunner



Series: Let's Start A Fire [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Pidge (Voltron), Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Keith lends Pidge a hand. She returns the favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand!

Sometime after round eight, Keith passed out.

When he came to, it was with a start: he blinked up into the blue-tinted darkness, and automatically grabbed for his jacket, left in a heap on the floor. When he fumbled his watch out of the pocket, the glowing numbers blinked 18:24.

Keith relaxed, and dropped watch and jacket both back onto the floor. Their clothes made an odd pattern trail across the floor; neither he or Pidge had really stopped to make sure they were staying neat. She was lying next to him now - still asleep, curled up with one arm slung across his hips.  
"You awake?"

Or not-so-asleep.

"Yeah,” Keith said. He turned his head to find Pidge blinking at him owlishly, eyes even bigger without her glasses. He still didn’t know if she actually needed them, or if they were the just the last bit of her old disguise. The look in her eyes was much more coherent - they had successfully pushed through the early, frantic stage of her heat, but it would probably only be a matter of time before it strengthened again. “You want me to go get anything for you?”

“Nah,” Pidge said. “Unless you’re hungry or something.”

Keith shook his head. They’d packed in a big lunch before they’d retired to Pidge’s room for the evening, and even with as much energy as they had to be burning he hadn’t gotten hungry yet. He looked at the mess of sheets, stained and sticking to his skin. “A shower might be a good idea, soon.”

“Mhmm.” Pidge stretched, throwing her arms up over her head - then paused, looking at him. “Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“When you showered before you came over here…how thorough were you?”

Keith just stared. “What?”

Pidge sat up abruptly, putting one leg over him as she straddled his thighs, leaning forward. Keith’s dick twitched instinctively at the movement, but thankfully Pidge didn’t notice. “I mean, did you get everything? Every last nook and cranny?”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith said, not sure if he should be offended. “It’s a shower, not a sprinkler. I wasn’t about to show up covered in sweat from practice.”

“I know that. What I’m trying to say is…” Pidge snaked a hand between his thighs, and Keith jolted, shooting upright as she moved her hand underneath him and squeezed his ass. “…did you wash _absolutely_ everything down here?”

A realization - a theory, really - catalyzed in Keith’s mind, and he fought back a strong and sudden urge to blush. It was almost like they hadn’t just spent the last five hours screwing. “Oh. Uh.” He cleared his throat, and tried hard to sound casual as he said, “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Alright,” Pidge said, looking satisfied. She slid further down, and Keith parted his legs instinctively, letting her lie between them. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about trying for a while. Yank my hair if I do something you don’t like, ‘kay?”

Which was totally not what Shiro had endorsed when he had given them his patented lecture about the importance of safewords, but the thought got lost on the way from Keith’s brain to his mouth as Pidge hefted one of his legs onto her shoulder, leaning down to mouth at the base of his cock. There was still a novelty to that - the way Pidge looked at him with eagerness, not disgust or curiosity. 

Keith bit back a whine as she ran her tongue up the underside of his cock: over the bumps than ran down the center, the multitude of ridges on the side, and the ‘fringe’ of larger bumps around the head. Pidge grinned at him, shameless, and pulled back. "Pass me the lube?"

Keith quickly rolled on his side, fumbling as he grabbed for the emergency heat supplies they had stashed in the compartment under the bed. His hand finally hit the familiar shape of the tube, and he turned around, handing it off to Pidge. "Here."

Pidge quickly lubed up; just the one finger, Keith was somewhat relieved to see. Then she set the bottle aside, and turned back to the matter at hand.

Keith let out a drawn-out sigh as Pidge wrapped her mouth around his cock, taking about half of it into her mouth in a smooth glide. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this today - they’d sixty-nined earlier, after the first few rounds of knotting. She’d said the bumps and ridges felt weird, going down the first time, but she seemed eager enough to do it again, using her tongue to swirl over them in a way that made him hiss the breath out from between his teeth. 

The first touch down there felt - weird. Weird, cold, and slick, and as Pidge slowly eased the tip of one finger inside, Keith squirmed. He’d never really thought about how sensitive it was down there before. Having something moving inside didn’t set off any immediate shocks to his system, but there was something about spreading his legs as Pidge took control that was arousing all on its own. Under her gentle touch, his hole was slowly starting to feel sensitive in good way, adding another rush of pleasure as Pidge bobbed her head up and down on his cock. The finger pushed deeper, and then it hit - _oh_.

Keith jerked in shock as her finger stroked over that spot again, the pleasure whiting out his senses before he realized what it was, what it had to be. 

“Holy shit,” he said faintly.

Pidge pulled off his cock, looking up at him. She kept _going_ , making persistent rubbing motions directly onto it. “Can you feel that?”

“God _yes_ I can feel it,” Keith said - babbling, more or less, but how the fuck was he supposed to talk like this? "Not - not too hard - gently, gently - ohhh fuck, just like that, yeah."

Pidge’s fingers traced around his prostate, pushing down carefully, each spark of pressure sending pleasure coursing through his groin. Keith’s cock bobbed above his stomach, precome dripping from the tip. All the times he had ever had gotten off before - nothing had ever felt like this. It was pure, intense need, insistent and rooted somewhere deep inside of him. Almost like someone was touching his dick from the inside, and Keith nearly smiled at the absurdity of the thought.

Then he gasped as Pidge took his cock into her mouth again. She used her other hand to hold it upright, her forearm pinning down his hips. If she’d been gentle before, she was going the opposite way now, sucking him aggressively, hard and fast, completely in control. She had used so much lube he could hear her finger pumping in and out of of him, sloppy wet, bumping against his sweet spot with every push. On the upstroke she would drag her tongue over the underside of his cock and then immediately back down, making his body go taut with every lick.

The twin sensations of Pidge’s mouth and her fingers reduced Keith’s words to moans and whimpers faster than he had thought possible. All he could do was lie there, shaking, as waves of heat washed over him, coming quicker and quicker. Was this the way Pidge felt when she was in heat: helpless and exposed, with no choice but to surrender to the overwhelming feelings?

“Oh - ohhh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Keith arched his back, gripping at the sheets as his legs spasmed. “Pidge, I’m gonna - ”

Pidge pulled off his cock just in time, rubbing his prostate hard while she wrapped a hand around his cock, and kept rubbing as he came, long spurts of come that coated his stomach. Like she was _milking_ him. Keith groaned, and collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard as the aftershocks ran all through him. He barely noticed when his knot swelled up, thick and throbbing - for some reason it felt much less intense than usual. 

Pidge used the sheets to mop up his stomach, wiping her hands on them too. She rose up on all fours over him, satisfaction in her eyes.“Well, that looked like a successful experiment.” 

Keith reached up, tangling a hand in her short brown curls, and kissed her hard, ignoring the bitter flavor of his own come striping her lips. When he pulled back, she grinned at him impishly. "Like the taste?"

Keith grinned too. "Not as much as I like yours," he growled, playful. Raising his hips, he pressed his knee between her thighs; Pidge's eyes went unfocused, and she let out a little moan as she ground against it automatically. He did it again, and she seized his shoulders, swaying. He could feel wetness rolling down his thigh.

“Shit - ” Keith said under his breath. He’d almost forgotten how quickly her heat could resurge - she must have been holding off, not touching herself at all. “Here - let me - ”

Pidge let him lift her up, going half-limp in his arms as he laid back, sitting on top so that her legs were splayed open across his chest. She was breathing hard, face already taking on that pleasure-dazed expression Keith had never even imagined on her features before today. Seeing it directed at him was - something else.

“Come here,” Keith said, and Pidge moved forward so that her thighs were on either side of his head, hips sinking down to roll against his mouth.

Showering could wait.


End file.
